The Early Bird Catches the Worm
by RogueStorm84
Summary: For my friend Buka2000. Reid has a dream he's in labor. Reid/Morgan established relationship slash Mpreg. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

__**This is a birth fic for my friend Buka2000 who just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. While events in Reid's Secret have partially led up to this or the events in this story, this is NOT part of the story and won't be considered as such. You can consider it a sneak peak into the birth of Skylar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_One more month_, Spencer thought to himself. _One more and then it'll be over and Skylar will be here and I'll even get to go back to work._

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up at his husband. He grinned immensely. He couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true. He and Derek had finally taken that step and gotten married.

"Baby?" Derek asked again.

Spencer shook his head, "Sorry, just day dreaming I guess. When did you get in?"

"About twenty minutes ago. What are you still doing up and out of bed? Baby the doctors said you had to stay in bed."

Spencer blushed a little, "I couldn't sleep. The bed was cold and Skylar kept kicking me. He clearly wants his daddy."

Derek chuckled softly and put his hand on Spencer's 8 month belly. "He awake now?"

Spencer shook his head, "I finally managed to get him to sleep, but I knew once I lay down in the bed, he'll wake up and start kicking again because his daddy's not there."

Derek held out his hand and helped his pregnant husband to his feet, "Come on baby let's get to bed."

Spencer clung to his husband as he followed him to the bedroom. Derek chuckled. He had noticed how clingy Spencer had been the past few weeks and he feels that it has to do with him being home alone and not working. He would've been working until his due date like Spencer wanted until he ended up having some complications. Last month on a case he fell and Derek had freaked out and had him taken to the hospital. The doctors found that the baby was okay but that Spencer had a mild form of preeclampsia. They prescribed him specific treatment to be dealt with at home since the baby wasn't developed enough to deliver.

True to his word the minute Spencer laid down in the bed Skylar was awake and kicking up a storm. Spencer whined.

"Derek."

Derek slid in the bed behind Spencer, "Shh, baby."

Derek put his hand on Spencer's belly and slowly rubbed and bent down to talk softly to his unborn son, "Skylar, you gotta give mommy a rest. Mommy's tired and needs his rest."

Derek's voice soothed Spencer to sleep and he was half sleep when he thought he heard his husband singing to their son. He shrugged it off and fell into a deep sleep.

_Spencer woke up the next morning in pain. His entire back was in pain. He turned and saw that Derek was gone and there was a note in his spot "Sorry, I left before you woke. We have a case. Don't worry; it's local so I'll be home for dinner. Take your meds and stay in bed. Garcia should be there soon. Love D."_

_Spencer took his meds that Derek laid out for him and cried out in pain as he sat up so he could go use the bathroom. Once he used the bathroom the pain subsided and although he didn't want to, he got back into bed. Garcia turned up with breakfast, Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and orange juice._

"_Hey honey, how are you feeling?"_

"_My back is in pain, I'm 8 months pregnant stuck on a constant bed rest. How do you think I'm feeling?" Spencer muttered angrily._

"_Aww, sweet cheeks, it'll all be over soon," Garcia smiled._

_Spencer started to reach for his breakfast and cried out in pain. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. He looked up at Garcia with tears in her eyes._

"_Spencer, what's the matter pumpkin?" She asked._

"_Call Derek."_

"_Spencer, he's-"_

"_Call him. Now!"_

_Garcia dialed Derek and put him on the phone after a few minutes. It was clear that Derek was worried. Spencer told him what was going on and Derek blanched._

"_I'm on my way, baby. Put Garcia on the phone."_

_Spencer gave Garcia back the phone just as another sharp pain hit him. Derek told Garcia to take him to the hospital and that he was on his way. They didn't even bother getting him dressed, just stuck his feet in some shoes and led him to Esther, Garcia's car._

**{~CM~}**

"_Doc, is he alright?" Derek asked looking up from where his husband lay on the hospital bed briefly._

_The doctor, Kellindra Bryant, or Kelli, nodded, "Dr. Reid is experiencing labor pains."_

"_But that can't be right. I'm a month early," Spencer said._

"_Due to your preeclampsia, things have intensified. A great deal. This means, Dr. Reid that we're going to have to induce your labor."_

_Spencer shook his head, "No. I'm not ready. He's not ready," Tears fell down his face._

"_Dr. Reid, there is nothing to fear. Skylar is perfectly healthy and he'll survive outside the womb. But he won't be able to survive much longer inside the womb. It's become too dangerous for both you and Skylar."_

_Derek looked at his husband, "Baby, everything is going to be alright."_

_Spencer nodded, "Okay."_

_Two nurses entered the room and then they wheeled Spencer down to the Delivery room where Derek followed. They quickly prepped him for the delivery and Derek sat next to him holding his hand. Kelli gave Spencer a small smile. _

"_You're doing good. When you feel a contraction coming I want you to push."_

_Spencer nodded. He gripped Derek's hand tight and when a contraction came he pushed as hard as he could crying out with pain. He stopped after a minute and took a breather. Once another contraction hit it was the same process, Spencer cried out in pain as he pushed as hard as he could._

"_You are doing wonderful Dr. Reid, his head and shoulders are out. Just a couple more pushes and you'll be done," The doctor said._

_Spencer nodded and the process continued. Derek hated to see Spencer in so much pain but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. Spencer gave one more hard push and…_

Bolted awake in bed dripping with sweat. _That was one intense dream_, he thought to himself.

He looked over at Derek snoring away and he shook him, "Derek."

"Hm," Derek groaned.

"Derek, please."

Derek groaned, "Spence, what's wrong, Sky's awake?"

Spencer shook his head, "Derek I think I should go to the hospital."

That woke Derek up, "What, why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing yet, but I have really bad feeling."

"Baby, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I think I might be in labor."

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per request here is the second chapter of this story. Sorry its short but I still hope you enjoy it.**

After squeals, and pictures, and kisses, congratulations and constant hugs, the team finally left leaving just the three boys alone at last. Derek had called his mother, but she wouldn't be there until early tomorrow morning. Spencer sighed as he held his son gently as he breastfed. He was grateful for the quiet. He had been terrified because Skylar was early, but Selene assured him that everything was okay. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his son's hair. He looked up as Derek emerged from the bathroom.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, "Mhm, just grateful for the quiet."

Derek nodded and pulled up the chair and sat next to the bed, "I know. Look at him already has a headful of hair just like his mom."

Spencer chuckled quietly, "Yup and his daddy's nose. He's so beautiful."

"Yes, he is. I'm so proud of you, baby."

Spencer grinned as Skylar finished drinking his fill. He gently pulled him off and held him the way the nurses showed him in order to burp him. Once Skylar burped, he fell asleep. Derek chuckled softly and took his son and laid him in the baby bed before turning to his husband.

"Rest now, baby."

Spencer nodded and closed his eyes.

**{~CM~}**

After two days of being cooped up in the hospital and eating weird hospital food Spencer and Derek were finally on their way home with Skylar. Spencer was happy, but tired and still a little sore. The nurses said that that was normal and he should start feeling better by the end of the week.

Derek pulled the car in front of the house and cut the engine. He got out the car and went to help his husband. Spencer opened the back door and undid the seatbelt before picking up his son's car seat.

"Here's your new home, Skylar," he smiled.

Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist as they walked up the path to the house. Before Derek could even get the key in the lock the door swung open and Fran stood there smiling.

"Welcome home."

Spencer grinned, "It's good to be home."

Skylar chose that moment to start crying and Spencer took him into the living room and picked him up and rocked him, "Shh, it's alright sweetie."

Spencer walked around the house and talked to Skylar telling him all about his room and his aunties and uncles. Derek took the time to put Spencer's things away and he went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"You boys hungry?" Fran asked.

"No thanks, mama. Not right now," Derek replied.

Fran nodded as Spencer came back into the living room and sat next to Derek on the couch and handed his son to him.

"Hey little guy. You have the most beautiful hazel eyes."

Spencer chuckled, "Most babies are either born with blue or hazel eyes, but they're likely to change color over the next few days."

Derek nodded as Clooney walked into the room and his ears perked up. For a second Derek was afraid. Clooney walked over to Derek and Derek very gently held Skylar out to him so Clooney could get the baby's scent.

Clooney looked at the new human and then at his master and he understood that this was for him to protect. He gave a small yip so as to not frighten the small human and to let his master know that he understood. Derek grinned and petted Clooney.

"Good boy."

Derek chuckled as he saw Skylar's eyes drifting shut. Together he and Spencer took Skylar to the nursery. Derek laid him down in his crib while Spencer turned on the monitor.

"Will he be okay?" Spencer asked.

Derek nodded, "I'm sure he'll be fine, baby. If you're really that worried he can sleep with us tonight."

Spencer nodded as Derek led him from the room with the monitor in his hand. Derek led him to the couch where they sat down. Immediately, Spencer put his head on Derek's shoulder and began to nod off. Fran chuckled.

"Your sisters said they were going to call later."

Derek nodded. Fran chuckled again.

"Why don't you take him upstairs and the two of you get some rest?"

Derek shook his head, "We'll be alright for now."

Fran nodded, "Okay," she said and went into the kitchen to finish preparing some meals for them.

She made them a bunch of small meals and stuck them in the freezer so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking for a while. When she went back into the living room she chuckled softly at the sight. Spencer's head was in Derek's lap and Derek had an arm wrapped protectively around Spencer as his head was leaned back against the couch and he was fast asleep.

Fran decided not to wake them. They needed their rest after all Spencer had been through a hard birth from what Derek told her yesterday. She smiled at them and gave Clooney a grin before going into her grandson's room to watch him sleep.

**END.**

**_For real this time._  
**


End file.
